disneyscinderellafandomcom-20200214-history
Cinderella III: A Twist in Time
Cinderella III: A Twist in Time is the second direct-to-video sequel to the 1950 Walt Disney Pictures animated classic Cinderella. Canonically it is a continuation of the original Cinderella, rather than Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, though due to its unusual chronological sequencing it acknowledges the events of Cinderella II: Dreams Come True by using some of its characters. The film was released on February 6, 2007 and rated G by the MPAA. The film is directed by Frank Nissen and features the voices of Jennifer Hale and Susanne Blakeslee. For the UK release of the film, it was simply titled Cinderella: A Twist in Time, without mention of it being a sequel. It made its world television premiere on Toon Disney on December 3, 2007. Plot On the anniversary of Cinderella and Prince Charming's wedding, the Fairy Godmother surprises them, Jaq and Gus with a picnic in the woods. However, nearby is Cinderella's old mansion, where Anastasia and Drizella are bitterly doing Cinderella's old chores. While wandering off to avoid work, Anastasia stumbles across the Fairy Godmother's wand, which she had dropped, and in the ensuing struggle, Anastasia accidentally turns the Fairy Godmother to stone. Lady Tremaine and Drizella arrive to see what is happening, and Lady Tremaine becomes fascinated with the wand's power and revels at another chance to ruin Cinderella's life. Lady Tremaine uses the wand to go back in time with her daughters to the day the Grand Duke fitted the glass slipper on Cinderella. As before, Cinderella is locked in the attic with Jaq and Gus fighting Lucifer over the key. Lady Tremaine uses the wand to expand the slipper to fit Anastasia, and they are taken to the palace just as Cinderella emerges. Lady Tremaine breaks Cinderella's other slipper, her only alibi, and warns her to keep away from the palace. But Cinderella doesn't give up, and sneaks into the palace with Jaq and Gus. Understandably, Charming claims Anastasia was not the girl he danced with at the ball, but Lady Tremaine alters his memory with the wand and he accepts her as his bride. Jaq and Gus see this from afar and inform Cinderella that Lady Tremaine has the wand. Cinderella poses as a maid to get into the Tremaines' room, but she is spotted by Lady Tremaine as the mice run away with the wand. Unfortunately, the palace guards catch Cinderella before she can restore Charming's memory. Cinderella briefly touches Charming's hand and he begins to recognise her, but Lady Tremaine orders Cinderella placed on the next ship out of the kingdom. The mice find Charming and explain the whole story to him, and he rides off to intercept the ship just as it leaves the port. Charming embraces Cinderella and his true memories return. He promptly asks her to marry him, again, and she accepts. Charming brings Cinderella back to the castle and explains everything to the King and the Grand Duke. The King orders the Tremaines arrested, but they escape using the wand. The King declares the Tremaines as outlaws and orders a manhunt for them. However, Lady Tremaine does not give up, and as Cinderella is preparing for the wedding, she emerges with Anastasia, magically transformed into a doppelgänger of Cinderella. Before Cinderella can act, Lady Tremaine transports her, Jaq and Gus into the castle grounds, where they are to be taken to their deaths in a twisted pumpkin carriage with Lucifer as its human driver, but they manage to defeat Lucifer and escape, leaving Lucifer stranded in the woods. Cinderella races to the castle as the vows are about to be exchanged. However, at the last moment, Anastasia's conscience gets the better of her and she turns Charming down, to Lady Tremaine and Drizella's fury. They emerge into the open and the King orders them arrested, but Lady Tremaine uses the wand to fend off the guards. As she prepares to curse Cinderella and Anastasia, Charming deflects the beam back at Lady Tremaine and Drizella with his sword and they are turned into toads and transported to the castle cellar. Retrieving the wand, Anastasia reverts herself to her original form, and Cinderella restores the Fairy Godmother. Ashamed, Anastasia returns a prized shell the King gave to her earlier on, but he allows her to keep it, on the basis that everyone deserves true love. The Fairy Godmother offers to reverse the timeline to its original state, but Cinderella and Charming decline. Once again, they are married and live happily ever after. As punishment for their crimes, Lady Tremaine and Drizella are forced to work in the castle as scullery maids. Production This film was Disney Australia's final feature (the studio was closed and equipment auctioned off once Cinderella III production completed in July 2006).1 Unlike the previous sequel, Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, which was mostly made in Japan (that studio also closed shortly after completion of Cinderella II), Cinderella III's animators were given meticulous model sheets and extensive live-action sequences for animation reference.needed Voice cast *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Susan Blakeslee as Lady Tremaine *Rob Paulsen as Jaq/The Grand Duke/The Bishop *Corey Burton as Gus *C.D Barnes as Prince Charming *Tress MacNeille as Anastasia Tremaine *Russi Taylor as The Fairy Godmother/Drizella Tremaine *Andre Stojka as The King *Frank Welker as Lucifer *Holland Taylor as Prudence *Tami Tappan as Cinderella (singing voice) Soundtrack The original songs contained in the body of the film, including "Perfectly Perfect," "More than a Dream" and "At the Ball" were written by frequent Disney songwriters Alan Zachary and Michael Weiner. Hayden Panettiere performed the end credits song, "I Still Believe," and a music video was created as a DVD bonus feature. An official soundtrack has yet to be released. Release Cinderella III: A Twist in Time was released on February 2007 and went back to the Disney Vault on January 31, 2008. Feature Games and Activities Bibbidi-Bobbidi Game Cinderella's Ballroom (DVD-ROM) Music and More "I Still Believe" Music Video By: Hayden Panettiere Backstage Disney Backstage At Disney Cruise Line's "Twice Charmed" First Look At The New DVD, "Disney Princess Enchanted Tales" Reception Cinderella III received a mostly positive response among the five critics compiled at Rotten Tomatoes, who gave it a 67% rating. However, some fanswho? of the original Cinderella are unhappy with this third installment of the series, and the film scored only 45% among users at Rotten Tomatoes. However, it was still well-received compared to its predecessor, Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, which scored 0% positive reviews with critics and 36% with users. Slate magazine writer Dan Kois uses Cinderella III to defend the merits of Disney's straight-to-video sequels, after Disney announced they were eliminating production of any more sequels. Kois points out that in Cinderella III, the wicked stepsister (Anastasia) - originally an "oafish caricature" - finally becomes a fully fleshed-out character, and some of the absurdity of the original film is gently mocked. Many have noted numerous similarities between the film's premise and that of Twice Charmed: An Original Twist on the Cinderella Story, a Broadway-style stage musical created by Walt Disney Creative Entertainment that currently runs on the Disney Cruise Line. Category:Films